


This Is What You're Craving

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home from work in desperate need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You're Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for animalistic sex with bottom!Stiles. That’s pretty much all this is, with a little bonus fluff at the end, because I’m me.

“Stiles, please,” Derek gasps as he comes through the front door, and Stiles suddenly knows. His heat and Derek’s rut are finally happening at the same time.

His heat’s been building up since he woke up this morning, making itself known in the ache of excited muscles, the intensity of scents, the arousal thrumming through his body. But Derek definitely was not in rut when he left for work.

He certainly is now, though. Stiles can clearly smell the musk of his arousal, can see the hint of Derek’s canines through his parted lips. Derek lifts his head, obviously scenting the slick of Stiles’ heat.

Stiles feels a little thrill of arousal at the way Derek’s eyes briefly glow bright blue.

He’s never been more grateful that it’s Friday. They have all weekend to work this out of their systems, and he’s really looking forward to it.

Stiles jumps up from the couch, lets Derek pull him close. Derek dips his head, dragging his stubble along Stiles’ neck, rumbling, and Stiles feels himself getting even more turned on. Derek opens his mouth and gently bites, and Stiles can tell he’s hyper-aroused by the way his hips are already working against his own, restless.

“Come on,” Stiles says, because Derek must be aching now, desperate for release, and Stiles is longing to be filled himself.  

He tugs Derek to the bedroom and strips him of his clothes, then pulls off his own. Derek shivers with every touch, panting, his hips lightly twitching whenever Stiles comes near.

Stiles crawls up on the bed on his hands and knees, not wanting to waste any more time. He feels the mattress dip when Derek joins him, then feels Derek’s lips sliding up the outside of his thigh. Derek sniffs, then makes a little growling sound as he ducks his head under Stiles’ stomach to lick at the head of his dick.

Stiles gasps, taken by surprise, and rocks forward without meaning to. Derek makes a soft sound of pleasure. He takes one more swipe with his tongue, then pulls away, dragging his stubble across Stiles’ hip as he goes.

His only warning for Derek’s next move is the brush of his nose against Stiles’ ass, then there’s suddenly wet heat pushing right where he wants it. Derek laps at his slick, tongue dragging over his entrance, and Stiles can’t help the way his legs spread and his back arches, trying to get more.

He can’t believe Derek’s able to be this patient, considering the state of his rut. All of this has to be arousing him even more. Still, he doesn’t have long to wait.

Derek pulls away after a few more seconds, rests his chin on Stiles’ back for a moment before bringing his whole body up. Stiles shivers in anticipation, loving the feeling of being mounted, the way Derek’s body covers him.

Derek’s hips are already out of his control, jerking restlessly forward, seeking. His dick drags along Stiles’ crack, catching on his hole several times as it goes. Derek shudders each time, his hands clenching with an iron grip on Stiles’ hips, his mouth open and panting over Stiles’ shoulder blade.

Stiles is a little afraid it’s not going to happen, that Derek’s just going to come before getting inside. That’s not going to be satisfying for either of them. Stiles _really_ needs to be fucked, so he brings his knees in, curving his back and tilting his hips, hoping it helps Derek.

He’s rewarded when, a few thrusts later, the head of Derek’s cock pushes in. With no hesitation, Derek surges forward, hard and fast, until his hips are flush tight against Stiles’ ass.

Derek goes wild then, his movement uncontrolled, his hips pounding erratically into Stiles faster and faster. He can feel the sweet, slippery slide between them, and how close they both are already to coming.

Derek pushes down on Stiles’ hips, lifting himself up a little, and it gives him an even better angle. Derek fucks into him with desperation, his hips working in tiny, rapid thrusts, building the pleasure quickly.

He loses his grip momentarily on Stiles’ hip, sliding sideways and losing his rhythm. Stiles groans at the interruption, his dick twitching and his whole body aching for release. He’s right on the cusp of orgasm, and he wants to come with Derek knotting him.

Derek, trembling with energy, wastes no time righting himself. He’s pumps eagerly into Stiles, walking his knees forward on the bed as he pulls Stiles back into him. Stiles feels every inch of him, feels him trembling, and knows Derek’s getting close.

He feels Derek’s teeth graze his shoulder as his thrust speed up, and suddenly Derek’s knot is swelling inside him as he comes. His hips slow, but keep moving forward rhythmically in little jolts as he orgasms over and over. Stiles pushes back on the knot, clenching around it as Derek growls, and heat spikes through him as he comes, his knees going weak in relief.

Derek rocks forward a few more times, in shuddering bursts, as he wrings out a few more orgasms. Stiles’ cock twitches in sympathy.

Eventually Derek stills, resting heavily on Stiles’ back. Feeling his arms trembling, Stiles eases down onto his elbows, then slides his knees down until he’s lying flat on his belly, Derek covering him like a warm blanket.

Stiles rests his head against his forearms, resisting the urge to grind down into the bed as Derek’s knot slides further in. Having it there, bigger than usual, is teasing him and keeping him turned on. He’ll be ready to go again before they even get untied, he bets.

“Wow,” Derek says finally, his lips brushing Stiles’ skin.

“I know, right?” Stiles says happily. “I hope we get in synch more often, because that was amazing.”

“It was,” Derek says. “The rut hit me while I was at work, and I knew I had to get home before I started jerking off at my desk. Or in my car,” Derek says wryly.

“Mmm,” Stiles says, enjoying the mental image. “It’s good you made it back in time, then. And I’m glad I was here. You were already hyper-aroused, I really don’t think your hand was going to cut it.”

“Probably not,” Derek says. “I felt like I was burning up, I was desperate for you.”

“I felt the same, I promise you,” Stiles says.

“So I wasn’t…I wasn’t too rough?” Derek says. “I know I was getting a bit…wolf-ish.”

Stiles turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Derek. “You definitely weren’t. And you know I love your wolf side,” he says, grinning.

He’s glad he turned to look, because he can clearly see the relief spread across Derek’s face. “I’m glad,” he says, giving Stiles a little smile. “Am I too heavy? We can roll over.”

“No, this is good,” Stiles says, smirking. “This way, we’re already in position when I’m ready to go again.”

Derek shakes his head. “You’re insatiable,” he says, and teasingly rolls his hips forward.

Stiles can’t help the moan that shivers out of him. “You love it,” he says.

“I do,” Derek says softly, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
